


Peach Tea

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Splinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Newt goofs up badly when he tries to apparate to his friend’s bakery for a visit.





	Peach Tea

"Oh god, oh geez...buddy. Can you look at me please??" Jacob says desperately as he pushes the blue jacket away, along with untying the man's bow tie with a frantic bowtruckle tugging at strands of Newt's red hair. For the first few moments after the man had suddenly appeared out of nowhere after closing and collapse up front in his bakery, nearly knocking a display case over and laid unresponsive, Jacob panicked, thinking his dear friend was dead until he heard a pained groan from the man. "Newt, come on. Open your eyes for me."

The wizard now lays unmoving on the floor in the back room of the bakery; a thin layer of skin sharply ripped away from the upper part of his chest and along his collarbone, now staining his shirt with blood as Jacob unbuttons the shirt and pushes it off the wound. Newt lets out a pained breath and groans as he reaches up to touch the spot where he had been wounded and flinches when it stings at his own touch.

"Hold still, you're hurt pretty bad." Jacob tells him, looking him over to see if he had been hurt anywhere else. "What happened?"

"S...splintched, it's a...rarely happens but I must have not been focused or-or..." Newt clenches his teeth before breathing heavily through the pain, his hand blindly reaches around for something that wasn't within reach of his hand. "My case, where's my case?"

"It's right here, it's fine. Look man, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital." He scoots the man's suitcase over him and watches Newt quickly sit up with shaky arms to open it, taking out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a potion flies out. Newt misses it but Jacob is quick to catch the vile out of the air and holds it tightly in his hand, making Newt lay back down with the other. "Sit still, it looks really bad. What is this and what do you need me to do with it?"

"It's murtlap essence, apply it to the wound but gently please..." He says as Jacob quickly take off the lid and dabs it to the spot, hearing the redhead hiss and the muggle mutters apologies under his breath. He watches the skin on Newt's body slowly begin to grow back and can't imagine it being a fun process with the uncomfortable expressions on the other's face so Jacob takes the wounded man's hand with his free on to help ease his stress. 

"I'll call a cab or something and take you home, you rest in my bed until I close up the rest of the shop." Jacob says, patting his shoulder before helping Newt sit up again after most of the skin grown back and presses his hand against his back to keep him upright.

"I'm fine, it's fine-" Newt tries to reassure the other man, his hand grasping the sleeve of Jacob's own blood stained shirt which reminds Jacob, he's going to have to mop the shop with beach water after he's taken care of the other.

"You are most certainly not fine, pal." Jacobs argues, looking at the blood still on the man's shirt before glances back up to his friend and rubs between his shoulder-blades like his grandmother used to do when he got hurt as a kid. "What were you thinking?" 

"Just wanted to stop by and visit, it could have been worse, I assure you." Newt says, feeling Pickett moving just behind his ear and his eyes flick up towards Jacob, wincing when he sees the expression on his face; it's not a relieved or happy one. So Newt settles with looking down at his own hands, covered in smears of blood and frowns, he didn't want his friend angry with him so he mutters a small apology. 

"What do you've got to be sorry for?" The muggle's face softens at his tone and checks the now healed spot before patting his leg. "Just gotta be a little more careful next time, now lets get you up and I'll treat you to a strawberry tart." 

"If you have anymore of that peach tea we had the other day, that would be lovely." Newt laughs bitterly as the muggle help him to his feet and walks him over to a stool then goes to bring Newt his case, setting it on the table beside them before taking Newt's pale face in between his hands.

"I have some but I want you sit here and not move an inch." Jacob pulls away and leaves to put on the tea, keeping some here at the shop specially just for Newt; whenever the wizard decides to stop by for a visit. He wipes his hands with a rag and decides to give the floors a quick mopping while the water heated up, feeling Newt's eyes following him while he cleaned up.

"I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble, Jacob." 

"No trouble, I was just worried. So...being splintched, how does that happen? You never had trouble popping in and out of here before." Jacob puts the mop up to wash his hands just as the tea kettle began to whistle, watching Newt from the corner of his eyes as he made the tea. The wizard was muttering quietly to himself and twiddling his thumbs, a habit he does when he's thinking too much or nervous. He sets the cup in his hands, which Newt thanks him for and brings the cup up to his lips, Jacob takes note of the way his friend's hand are trembling. Must still hurt a bit. "Has this happen before?"

"It happens when a witch or wizard isn't paying attention to what they're doing before they apparates or disapparate, I've had a few incidents before, nicks of my hair or bits of my clothing missing but nothing this severe." Newt sets the cup down, watching Jacob lean on the table. "It's my fault really, I wasn't focusing enough and got myself hurt."

"And your creatures?" Jacob asks, noticing Pickett wonder down Newt's arm to check out his cup of tea. 

"I need to check on them, I'm sure they're fine but I did nearly toss my case across the room when it happen. They must be startled." Newt pulls his little friend away from the cup of tea and sets him on his shoulder again. "You know you can't have any, it hurts your stomach." 

"I'll check on them for you, you just stay put." Newt rubs the healed spot amusedly and decides it couldn't hurt for him to check on them, Jacob's seen him enough times taking care of his creature to know what to do.

"Make sure Dougal isn't in the occamy's nest again, he's been sneaking into there for the past couple of days now." Newt asks as Jacob sets the suitcase onto the ground. "They've seem to grown fond of him, I don't want to risk them hurting him if he startles one of the younger ones."

"Alright, alright. You enjoy your tea and I'll take care of the critters." Jacobs says, slipping down inside the case and sees Newt smiling in his direction. It makes his heart skip a beat before he drops down inside and the case closes shut.

Newt takes another sip from his tea and tries his best to ignore the dull ache in his chest, he didn't want to worry his friend, Jacob.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you want more to this?


End file.
